


The Jock

by mikaila_ealum



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-02-28 05:39:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18750124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikaila_ealum/pseuds/mikaila_ealum
Summary: An Alternate Universe where Nicholas Scratch is Baxter High’s quarterback along with one of the most popular boys at school. With few knowing the truth, Scratch is living a double life as a warlock at the Academy of Unseen Arts. Sabrina takes a hiatus from the Academy to get more in touch with her mortal side. When Sabrina gets back she becomes partners with Nicholas for a project in theatre class.





	1. First Day Back

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! I’m new at this and fell in love with the thought of Nicholas Scratch being a Jock. Let me know what you think at the end! :)

__

Everything has changed since my Dark Baptism. Two weeks ago I signed myself over to the Dark Lord, but it was a life or death situation. Harvey and I broke up. He didn’t accept me for who and what I am nor did he trust me anymore. Who’s to blame him, especially after the Resurrection. I didn’t want to take a chance on hurting him or my friends so I distanced myself. After all I had been transformed. I have new powers and abilities, some I don’t know if I can control. 

Not to mention I’ve been enthralled in my school work at the Academy. The last two weeks I’d been solving the Acheron Configuration and handling with what came out of it. At least I’m finally in more challenging classes though. After focusing on the Academy I found that I needed a break. I decided to take a break this week to focus on non-satanical things. Hilda recommended I go back to Baxter High to catch up with my old friends and to get my mind off things. I’ve been avoiding going back to Baxter, I’ll admit. I haven’t talked to nor even seen Harvey, Roz, or Theo since. 

It was all going to change today as I walk through the woods to school. My stomach turned at the very thought. Many, so many things could go wrong today. What if they don’t want to talk to me? What if no one talks to me? Well I’d just have to deal with it.

I finally reach the building’s stairs and walk in. I go up to my locker and attempt to even think of one number of my combination to unlock the door. It has been so long. If you can’t do it the normal way, do it the witch way.  I snap my fingers and the door flies open.

”Brina! You’re back?” I hear from behind me while I put my bag in my locker. Harvey. With Roz beside him. 

I smile, “I guess I am!” 

Roz embraces me into a hug, “It’s good to have you back!” I make eye contact with Harvey during the embrace. 

Roz releases me, “It’s good to be back!” 

•••

The first half of the day is pretty boring. Even my lunch period was boring since Roz and Harvey aren’t in my lunch period. 

When I go to my locker to exchange my books I see Roz and Harvey waiting. 

“Hey guys! What’s up?” I ask. 

Roz and Harvey look at each other and then Harvey says, “We started a new play project in theatre. It’s Romeo and Juliet. Roz and I are partners.” 

“I’m sure you can join us! We can find a scene with three people!” Roz tells me. 

I put on a fake smile, “No worries. I’m sure I can find a partner.” 

We walk into the class and most of the people in the class are in their groups already. Except for two boys, two jocks might I add. 

One named Billy Marlin, the boy who’d been bullying Theo since the beginning of the year. The other named Nicholas Scratch. What a peculiar name for a mortal right? Nicholas is in the grade above me. A junior who is the starting quarterback for the football team. There’s been rumors about him-dating rumors mostly. Apparently he dated three sisters at once. Rumors are just rumors though. 

I walk up to the teacher’s desk, “Mrs. Curtis. I don’t have a partner.” 

Before I know it the woman yells, “Who needs a partner?” 

The two jocks raise their hands. You’d assume they’d just partner together or with one of the cheerleaders in the room. Fragile masculinity gets in the way of many things though.

She shoots a look at me, “Choose wisely.” 

I walk over and take a seat next to Nicholas, “Hello Nicholas.” 

“Hey Spellman,” He smirks. “Long time no see.” 

It indeed has been a long time. Nicholas and I don’t personally know each other. I haven’t talked to him since freshman year. It was the first week of high school, my friends and I decided to go to this party that weekend. It was before Harvey and I had started dating. To start the party some of the upperclassmen suggested we play a couple of rounds of ‘Spin The Bottle’. We formed a circle and I didn’t even know half of the people it contained. I turned to the stranger beside me and asked who the boy across from was. Nicholas Scratch: a sophomore who was already on the Varsity Football team. 

Being oblivious at the time I had hoped it would land on Harvey, instead it was Nicholas. He was my first kiss but I hadn’t seen him nor talked to him since. Harvey and I started dating shortly after and not to mention after that Harvey wasn’t a fan of Nicholas.

I flip through the pages in my book, “I was thinking we could just do the scene where they meet. It’s the easiest one.” 

“Interesting...interesting.” Nicholas says flipping through the pages also. 

We were about to start reading the scene when we’re interrupted. Obnoxious laughing from across the room fills my ears and makes it difficult to hear. Nicholas and I look to see who. Roz and Harvey. They’re not only laughing, but flirting. Touching. 

The laughing is interrupted by Mrs. Curtis, “Be ready to present these by Friday. I’ll be grading based on chemistry and how convincing you are.” Four days, great. 

I turn to Nicholas, “What are you doing after school?” 

“I’m free if you want me to be.” He winks. 

“Good. Let’s start practicing after school then.” I tell him. 

Nicholas gives me his undivided attention,” Where at?” 

“How about Dr. Cerberus’s?” I ask

He furrows his eyebrows. “Never been.” 

“How?” I exclaim. “Anyways, here’s my phone so you can put your number in.” 

Nick hands me his and we exchange numbers then hand our phones back. 

The bell rings, “I’ll see you later.” I tell him as I get up and walk out the door towards my locker.

I reach my locker and look around before snapping it open. I grab my chemistry notebook and my world history textbook. 

“Hey ‘Brina.” Roz says from beside me. With her are Theo and Harvey. 

“Hey guys! Hey Theo!l I say, almost in a fake-excited voice. 

“We’re sorry you got stuck with Scratch.” Harvey stuffs his hands in his pockets. 

“Scratch isn’t that bad. Not compared to the rest of the jocks.” Theo interjects. Theo has a point. Besides his dating history Nicholas has always seemed on the friendlier, not a douchebag side of the jocks. 

There’s a tap on my shoulder and I turn, it’s Nicholas. “Mind if I walk with you to chem?” Harvey shoots a glare at Nicholas but he’s unphased by it. 

Roz pulls at Harvey’s arm, aware of the jealousy inhabiting him. “Brina we’ll see you later.” They walk away with Theo following them. 

“Let’s go.” I tell Nicholas, opening the door of the chemistry room. 

“I’m guessing you haven’t checked your phone?” He asks. 

I take a seat at a random table. “As a matter of fact I haven’t, why?” 

“I texted you asking if you need a ride to Dr. Cerberus’s?” Nicholas takes the seat next to me. 

“Oh sorry,” I tell him. “If you don’t mind.” 

“No problem Spellman.” He says. “I’ll meet you at your locker after next period.” 

“Thank you Nicholas.” 

“Call me Nick.” 


	2. Study Date

My last period goes by swiftly. When I reach my locker I finally check my phone. A notification with the name ‘Montague’. Oh Nick. I open to read the message when I hear his voice, “Ready to go Spellman?” 

“Yeah, hold on.” I pull my bag out of my locker and wrap it around my shoulder. When we make our way to the car I notice people staring at us as we walk. 

“Sabrina meet Amy. Amy meet Sabrina.” Nick gestures towards the black, sleek Mercedes. “Please ignore the smell I had conditioning this morning.” 

“Trust me, it’s no problem.” There are worse, far worse things I have smelled than a gym bag. 

“Give me your bag.” He says as I go to open the car door. I hear the trunk door pop open then close shortly after. Nick climbs in and starts the car then we’re on our way. 

To break the silence I ask, “Nick,” He turns his head toward me for a sharp second then back on the road. “How come you didn’t have a partner already? Or why didn’t you just work with Billy?” 

It was a question that had been bugging me since theater class. Nick could’ve had his pick in the class. You have one of the most popular boys in the school with a female dominates class. Some of them being cheerleaders.

”Well for Billy, I’d rather work with someone that has more than two brain cells.” He explains. 

Which is much to my surprise. The two boys had always seemed like the best of friends. Billy and Nick always seemed like that tag team duo. Billy was Nick’s running back after all. Things aren’t always as they seem in Greendale though. 

“As for the second part,” Nick pulls into a parking spot at Dr.C’s. “I’ve been kind of hoping we’d be paired together eventually.”

”Why would that be?” I ask. Really though, what would Nick want to do with me?

”Believe it or not you’re pretty cool Spellman. In a mysterious way.” He confesses. “I dig it.” 

I feel my face flush not matter how hard I attempt to hide it. Nick gets out and grabs our bags, I take mine from him and head for the door. We walk in and pick our table then take our seats. The waiter takes our orders. 

While we wait the same obnoxious laughing from theater class fills the restaurant. In the front of the restaurant sits Roz and Harvey. 

Nick turns around to see where the laughter comes from,“Hey isn’t that your ex and your best friend?” 

“Mhm, that’s them.” I tell him, pursing my lips at the view of the two. Am I jealous? Who wouldn’t be? Two weeks? With my best friend? 

Nick interrupts my thoughts, “How about we switch seats?” I guess it was obvious the question touched a nerve. He pulls out his chair. 

“Actually I’ll take you up on that offer.” I grab my bag and take a seat in the chair that was his. 

“This place is pretty cool.” Nick says, changing the topic. “I like the whole Halloween theme.”

 The waiter arrives with our food and carefully places it on the table. They ask how the check will be and before I can say anything, Nick says, “Together.” He hands the waiter a bill from his wallet. “Keep the change.” 

I cross my arms, “You didn’t have to.” 

“I don’t mind paying for someone. Especially not when they’re so damn cute.” He winks. 

I roll my eyes and shake my head then start in  on my food. After eating we start going over our lines.

Nick takes my hand and starts with the opening lines, “If I propane with my unworthiest hand, This holy shrine, the gentle sin this:My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand, To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss.” 

He looks up from his book and his dark brown-almost black eyes stare into mine while caressing my knuckles with his thumb.

I start, “Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, Which mannerly devotion shows in this, For saints have hands that pilgrims do touch. And palm to palm is holy palmers’ kiss.” 

Nick follows, “Have not saints lips and holy palmers too?” 

I stare into his eyes, “Ay pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer.” 

He then takes both of my hands and looks at my lips then back at my eyes, “O then, Dear Saint, let lips do what hands do, they pray; grant thou, lest faith turn to despair.” 

Did I really pick this scene forgetting what the scene actually consisted of? Of course I did. I look up at him to realize he’s looking at my lips. A shiver goes down my spine and I retract my hands from his quickly, “I think that’s good for today.” 

“Ready to leave?” He asks, collecting his belongings as fast as he can into his backpack. 

“Yes, would you mind taking me home?” I ask. 

He nods his head. I would just teleport home but I don’t have it down yet. Not to mention I could easily be seen by mortals. We gather our things and walk out to his car. 

“Your bag milady.” Nick gestures and I laugh as he takes my bag from me.

I pull at the car door and to my dismay- the alarm goes off, “Nick! Nick! Nick! Unlock the car!” 

Nick throws his head back in laughter, “What'd you say Spellman? I can’t hear you!”  

I walk over to him and jump as high as I can to grab the keys. He dangled them above my head. Once I reach them Nick unlocks the door turning the alarm off. 

“Finally!” I sigh as I take my seat on the passenger side. 

Nick laughs as he gets into the car, “You should’ve seen your face!” 

He’s actually laughing not the fake laugh most people give. His eyes squinting and his smile wide. I’d be lying to myself if I said he wasn’t attractive. While he starts the car I steal peeks of his side profile. 

“We’re going to have to do that part of the scene eventually.” He says looking ahead of him. Yes I avoided it. Why? I do not know

“We were in public Nick.” I start, “It’d be awkward. Especially since-”

He cuts me off, “Since your ex and your best friend were in there?” 

I look down in my lap, “Correct.” 

He pulls into my drive way and parks his car. “Hey look at me,” He lefts my chin with his finger. “It’s not like you need the practice anyways.” 

“Thanks Nick.” I pull away from him and open my car door.

“I knew that’d cheer you up.” Nick gives me his side smile. It’s not a smirk nor exactly a full smile. 

Nick opens his door, “Let me take your bag in for you.” 

“You don’t have to.” I plead. 

The gesture I don’t mind. The fact that I don’t know what my Aunties could possibly be doing. Better yet, what Ambrose could be doing. He was just released from House Arrest  for attempting to blow up the Vatican for hell’s sake.

”I want to meet your family though!” He says grabbing the bag from his trunk. Oh Satan, I hope they aren’t doing a ritual.

I unlock the door then walk in, “Aunties, I’m home!” 

“In the kitchen dearie!” I hear from the said direction. 

I nod towards the ottoman, “Just put it there.”

Nick looks around at the scenery. His face in awe until I lead him to the kitchen.

“Aunties, Ambrose. This is Nicholas Scratch.” I gesture to him. 

Zelda stops smoking her cigarette and rises from her seat then shakes his hand, “Nice to meet you Nicholas.” 

“Nice to know why you were out later than usual.” Ambrose winks. Ambrose lens back on the counter and admires Nick’s features from afar. Nick smirks at the comment. 

“Care to join us for dinner Nicholas?” Zelda asks. I’ve never seen Zelda act this warmly towards someone, besides Father Blackwood. That’s a different kind though and a whole different story. Nick’s a complete stranger to her plus she isn’t the most fond of mortals either. 

“My family is expecting me home soon or else I would. Thank you for the offer.” Nick says.

Ambrose smiles, “Do join us another time then, we’d be delighted.” 

“I’d love to. I should get going.” Nick takes his keys out of his pocket.”It was nice meeting you all.” 

I rise from my seat, “I’ll walk you out.”

“Thank you for- well everything today.” I look up at him.

“No problem Spellman.” Nick kisses my forehead. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

He walks into the early darkness of the fall. I watch him as he leaves then go back inside.

I walk back to the kitchen to see Ambrose and Zelda smirking.

Zelda sips her tea, “I see you’re getting over the mortal boy.”

I roll my eyes, “He’s just a partner for a project. Not to mention you’re forgetting that he is also a mortal.”

“No way that boy is a mortal.” Ambrose injects, “He has a witch’s mark I bet you.”

“Keep dreaming Ambrose.” I tell him.

“You’ll find out if he does I’m sure.” Ambrose winks. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! I’ll most likely update this as much as I can before finals week comes up! Hope you enjoy! :)


	3. Tomorrow’s Anxiety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hope you’re enjoying it so far! Let me know what you think at the end, it means a lot to me:)

After dinner I was in the best I had been in in a long time. That was until my phone vibrated. One message from Roz and another from Nick. I open Roz’s first. 

Roz: Hey, can we talk tomorrow before first period??

Here comes the storm. 

Me: Sure! Meet at my locker??

Roz: Sure, I’ll see you then!

I already know what it’s about, it’s pretty obvious. Harvey and Roz have been all over each other for a while now. 

I open Nick’s. 

Nick:You free tomorrow?

Me:Yeah. What’s up?

Nick:Wanna work on the project after school?

Me:Sure, wanna study at my house?

Nick:Sounds good to me ;). Want a ride to school? 

Me:Only if you don’t mind.

Nick:I’ll see you in the morning then Juliet. 

Me:Goodnight Romeo. 

I start reading from my copy of Romeo and Juliet until Ambrose walks in and takes a seat at the end of my bed, “Hey cous,” 

“Nick is coming over tomorrow to study.” I tell him. “Just a heads up.” 

“Mhm, to study.” He motions air quotation marks. “Luke will be over for dinner tomorrow.”

I sit up, “Are you guys getting serious?” 

Ambrose and Luke have been dating-well _involved_  for a while now. It all started when Ambrose was still on House Arrest. 

“I don’t know. I can’t really tell.” He says anxiously. 

How could he not? They’ve slept together and wherever Luke is Ambrose is usually with him. Then again the witching world is a lot different in many ways, dating included. 

I reassure him, “Everything will be all right.” 

I wake up bright and early. By the time I finish  my hygiene routine I realize how little time I have left. I snap on an outfit, literally. It takes five outfits until I find the right one. You can never go wrong with a skirt and a sweater. 

My phone vibrates, I look to see that Nick texted me that he was on his way. I walk down the stairs and into the kitchen. 

“Good morning love!” Hilda greets me. 

“Good morning Auntie.” I grab an apple from the fruit bowl and start in on it. 

There’s a knock at the door. Nick. “Have a good day Auntie!” 

I open the door to a sleepy Nick, “Good morning Spellman.” The rasp in his voice being prominent. 

I smile, “Morning Nick.” 

When I sit on the leather seat in his car I realize how cold it is. 

Nick looks over and notices, “Here’s my jacket.” Nick hands me his Varsity Jacket. The jacket smells like the woods, which is pleasing to me. 

The ride to school doesn’t last long, we pull in at seven. 

Nick turns to me in his seat, “You wanna stay and listen to music until the first bell?” 

“Roz wants to talk before first period.” I tell him. 

He opens the door, “I’ll walk you to your locker then.” 

We walk to the entrance and as I get to my locker I start to take his jacket off.

“Keep it.” He smiles. “Looks better on you anyways.”

Roz comes to my locker and Nick goes to his locker giving us privacy, “Hey ‘Brina.” 

“Hey Roz.” 

She looks down and messes with her hands, “About last night, Harvey asked me out on a date...” 

I fake a smile, “That’s great!” 

“Really?” Roz looks up at me, “You’re okay with it?” Her face lights up. She’s happy. He’s happy. That’s all I wanted. 

I look her in the eyes, “I’m so happy for you, both.” 

She pulls me into a hug, “Thank you ‘Brina!” 

She leaves shortly after and the fake smile falls. I unlock my locker and get my books out.

Nick peeks from behind my locker door, “Ready for first period?” 

“Yeah, just let me find my Romeo and Juliet book.” I attempt to feel for it in my bag. “I guess I left it at home.” 

“We can just read from mine.” He reassures me. 

Nick walks me up to my first class, Geometry. It’s so boring compared Satanic Geometry. That’s how every class feels like here. Except for theatre. 

We reach the door, “Well, I’ll see you later.” 

“Oh wait!” I exclaim as he almost leaves,”Would you want to stay for dinner tonight?” 

He smiles, “Of course. I’ll just check with my family.” 

•••

My first three periods go by in a timely manner. When the lunch bell rings I feel my phone vibrate. 

Nick: Hey. Wanna sit with me at lunch?

Me: Yeah! I’ll meet you there, I just need to grab my lunch. 

When I unlock my locker I feel a figure behind me. I turn around and it ends up being three. The Weird Sisters. Three orphans the Academy took in that have also been at Baxter High to spy on mortals. 

“He’ll never love you Spellman. Why would he? You’re a half-breed.” Prudence and her sisters snicker. 

I roll my eyes, “Nick? He’s just a friend.” 

“It better stay that way.” Prudence winks, “Nicky is ours and will always be ours.” She walks off with her sisters following her like lost puppies. 

While walking to the cafeteria I think about what she said. Why would Nick care that I’m a half-witch, half-mortal? 

I walk into the cafeteria doors, “There you are!” 

“Sorry I was stopped at my locker.” I explain to him as we sit at an empty table.

”Roz again? Harry?” He asks. 

“The Weird Sisters.” I tell him. 

He furrows his eyebrows, “What did they want?” 

I look away, “Nothing really.” 

Nick gives me his puppy eyes, “C’mon just tell me.” 

I sigh, “They said that you’ll always be their’s.” 

He looks at me apologetically, “I swear they’re crazy. We dated like two years ago.” 

“What did they mean by their’s?” I ask him. 

His hand goes to the back of his neck, “They have this deal where if you date one of them you-“ 

“Date them all.” I finish.

“I mean i-it was like freshman year.” He stutters. “It didn’t even feel like a relationship. They were so controlling.” 

It’s what they’re known for at the Academy. Mind control, reading minds, they can even predict the future from their dreams. 

“I believe you.” I tell him sincerely. I change the topic, “So what did your family say?” 

He smiles, “They’re cool with it. I just had to make sure there wasn’t anything going on.” 

Satan, that smile could light up a room. 

I smile back at him, “That’s good! I don’t know what we’re having though. I can ask if you want?” 

“I like surprises.” Nick smirks. I roll my eyes, “They’re gonna get stuck like that.” 

I shove him playfully, “Haha! You’re so funny.” 

“You know you love it.” Nick winks. 

The bell rings that releases us to our next class. As we walk  to theatre a few of Nick’s friends join us. 

“Hey Scratch!” Billy Marlin greets Nick,”Who might this be?” Billy winks. 

Nick puts his arm around my shoulder. I gesture my hand, “Sabrina Spellman.” 

Billy smirks as he shakes my hand, “Well nice to meet you Sabrina.” 

Nick and Billy talk about football and other sports, “You should try out for the basketball team!” Billy tells him. 

“I have other priorities.” Nick explains to him. 

We reach the door and Billy leaves us to talk to the cheerleaders in the class. Nick takes his arm from around my shoulder, “Sorry about that.” 

Class begins and Mrs. Curtis greets us then tells us to start working. 

Nick scoots his chair closer to mine, “Ready to start Spellman?” 

“From memory or the book?” I ask.

“How about we read from the book?” He flips through the pages. 

As we recite our lines over and over I feel our bodies becoming gradually closer. When we reach the kissing part Nick has his arm around the back of my chair, I can feel the warmth off his body. I look at his lips as he reads through  the scene ignoring the kissing part, “We can practice that part later.” 

The bell rings for next period putting us back into reality, “I’ll meet you at your locker after sixth period?” 

“I’ll see you then!” I tell him then slip out the door. 

The rest of the day goes by at a snails pace. Maybe it’s because I’m actually looking forward to after school? No, but it really does go by that slow. Especially in my last period. The bell finally rings and I dash to my locker.

I grab my books and put them in my bag as fast as I can. 

“Rushing to get home Spellman?” Nick smirks. 

I sigh, “It’s felt like the longest day ever.” I shut my locker and then we’re on our way. 

He pulls into my driveway and I notice the car is gone. We walk in and I lead him up to my room. On my door a note is taped which tells me the whereabouts of my Aunties. 

“Looks like they won’t be back until dinner.” I tell Nick, receiving a smirk back from him.

I take a seat on my bed and Nick does the same, “Do you want to start from the beginning?” He asks.

“Sounds good to me.” I grab my book from my bedside table. 

“Want to practice the whole scene this time?” He scoots closer, “We are alone, not in public. Just the two of us in this house.” 

“You think you’re so smooth. Don’t you Nicholas Scratch?” I tease him. 

Nick winks, “Mhm and what do you think?” 

I smirk back, “I think you’re alright.”

”Just alright you think?” 

“I think we should start.” I imply.

Nick takes my hand in his, locking his eyes with mine,”If I propane with my unworthiest hand, This holy shrine, The gentle sin this,” He looks at my lips then meets my eyes once again. “My lips, Two blushing pilgrims, ready stand. To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss.” 

I smile at him, “Good pilgrim you do wrong your hand too much. Which mannerly devotion shows in this. For saints have hands that pilgrims’ hands do touch. And palm to palm is holy palmers’ kiss.” 

He furrows his eyebrows, “Have not saints lips and holy palmers too?” 

“Ay pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer.” I tease.

”O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do,” He begs. “They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair.” 

“Saints do not move, though grant for prayers’ sake.” I object.

He takes my face in his right hand, “Then move not while my prayer’s effect I take,” Nick then plants a simple kiss on my lips. “Thus  from my lips, by thine, my sin is purged.” 

I look at his lips then at his eyes, “Then have my lips the sin that they have took.” 

“Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again.” He retaliates.

He takes my face in his hand again as he locks his eyes on my lips then closes his eyes as he leans in. I tilt my head for my lips to meet his. Our lips lock together for a moment then we pull apart and look at each other. I feel a sensation through my body telling me I want more. 

I lift myself onto his lap and straddle him. Nick bites his lip at the view and holds my leg around him. He then cups my face and our lips meet again but deeper. My fingers entangle themselves in his hair bringing him closer to me. The heat from his body onto mine. 

All of a sudden there’s a knock at the door, “Sabrina! Dinner is almost ready!” 

Nick and I jump away from each other at the sound of Hilda’s voice. 

“I’ll be down in a minute!” I yell as I situate myself. Once the sound of steps down the stairs weakens I let out a sigh. 

“Told you you didn’t need practice.” Nick winks. He gets up and attempts to fix his hair, “How does this look?” 

His curly hair is no longer perfectly in place, “I like it like that.” 

I lead Nick down the stairs and into the kitchen, “Aunties, Ambrose you remember Nick. He’ll be joining us for dinner tonight.” 

“Luke will be joining us also, in just a minute.” Ambrose adds.

”Brilliant to see you again Nicholas.” Zelda smiles. 

•••

(Nick’s POV) 

When Sabrina and I take a seat at the dining table there’s a knock at the door.

”Luke is here.” Ambrose scurries to the door. 

I turn to Sabrina, “Who’s Luke?” 

She explains their situation. I take a drink from my water, “That’s cool.”

Ambrose walks in and when I see Luke I nearly choke on my drink, “Nick? Are you okay?” Sabrina asks. 

“Yeah.” I feel up my throat. “Just went down the wrong pipe.” 

Luke or also known as Lucas Chalfant is Father Blackwood’s right hand man. The Academy’s top boy. Anything Blackwood wants, Luke will do it. We’ve been colleagues since he started at the Academy but that doesn’t mean we get along. 

“Luke this is Nicholas,” Ambrose gestures towards me. I put on a fake smile and shake his hand while looking Luke in the eyes, “Nicholas this is Luke.” 

I sit back down in my seat, “Nice to meet you Luke.” 

“You as well, Nicholas.” He smirks.

Dinner is served and we casually converse between bites until a sensitive topic comes up- family. 

When I was seven my parents were killed, murdered by witch hunters in the woods of Greendale. Before the Academy took me in I survived off the familiar they gave me when I was born. A werewolf named Amalia. She was the only family I had until the Academy took me in. And when they did I had to abandon her since familiars aren’t allowed. 

“So Nick when will we meet your parents?” Zelda asks. 

“My parents actually died when I was younger.” I tell her. Sabrina’s mouth falls agape, she then shoots a glare at her aunt.

“I’m so sorry darling!” Hilda says. 

“Well if you ever need anything Nicholas, you’re welcome here.” Zelda adds. 

I smile, “It’s greatly appreciated.” 

They changed the topic to something less depressing. Sabrina and I start a private conversation. I feel Luke’s eyes on me and turn to meet his stare. Whatever he’s up to I know it’s not good. 

I look at the clock, “I should get going. It’s starting to get late.” I stand up from my seat. 

Sabrina roses from her seat also, “I’ll lead you out.” 

“It was nice meeting you all. Thank you for dinner!” I wave. 

“Anytime Nicholas.” Zelda smiles. 

Sabrina leads me to the door, “Hey, I’m sorry about that.” 

“Trust me it’s okay. I’ll see you tomorrow morning?” I ask. 

“Yeah!Goodnight Nick.” She kisses my cheek. 

I drive off into the darkness until I reach the Academy. When I sneak up to my room I’m interrupted. 

“Have fun with the half-breed Nicky?” Prudence comes out of her hiding place. 

“Don’t call her that.” I demand. 

“Starting to get feelings?” She sneers. 

I roll my eyes and continue on my way to my bedroom. I have my own room unlike most of the students here. Thanks to Father Blackwood, he insisted on it when I first arrived. 

I undress down to my underwear. As I lay in bed I think about what Prudence said. I’ve had a distant crush on Sabrina since the party, but nothing major. I couldn’t give her the love the mortal gave her. I couldn’t give her what she wanted. I don’t even know how to love. I could give her what she didn’t know she needed. I fall asleep with that as my last thought. 

•••

A wave of cold air awakens me. I look over at my alarm to realize it’s three. My eyes wander around my room until I see the figure at the end of my bed. 

“The Dark Lord. What do I own this dishonor to?” I ask. 

“A task,” He says, “a challenge.”

I look up at him, “Anything for you.” 

“Get closer to Sabrina Spellman.” The Dark Lord then disappears. 

“Challenge accepted.”

 


	4. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! I know it’s been quite awhile, finals and graduation got over and then I got sick so I’m sorry it’s taken so long!

I’m awoken by the sound of my alarm. I do my daily routine then go down to the kitchen. 

“Good morning Aunties, Ambrose.” 

“Sabrina, you’re up earlier than usual.” Zelda sips her tea. 

I grab my lunch from the refrigerator, “Nick's picking me up for school.” 

Zelda smirks, “Finally getting over the witch hunter?”

”Sine him and Roz are getting together I might as well.” I mumble. My eyes start to tear up a little but I blink until they aren’t. 

Zelda and Ambrose’s smirks fall. “Roz?” He asks, “As in-”

”My best friend, yes.” I tell them, “If they’re happy I should be too.” 

The knock at the door pardons me, “Well Nick’s here. Love you guys.” 

I open the door to see Nick, “Good morning Juliet.” 

I chuckle, “Good morning Romeo.” 

He starts the car, “How’d you sleep?” 

“Pretty good. You?” 

“I was having a good dream then I woke up out of no where.” Nick explains, “Overall it was good.” 

“What was the dream about?” I ask.

He half-smiles, “Nothing interesting really. Just stuff.” 

“What do you mean ‘just stuff’?” I mock him. 

“Just like life was going how I wanted.” 

“Sounds like a good dream.” 

“It was.” He pulls into the parking lot. 

We walk into the building and separate to go to our lockers. Nick comes back to my lockerbooks in his hands, “I forgot to ask in the car. There’s a party this Friday and I was wondering if you would like to go with me?” 

I smile at him, “I’d love to Nick.” 

“Are you sure?” He cautions, “If you don’t want to we could do something else like watch scary movies. I just want to spend time with you.” 

“It’s okay Nick.” I reassure him, “We should go!”

Nick looks me in the eyes, ”I just don’t want you to feel forced to go because I asked.” 

“You couldn’t if you tried.” I wink at him.

•••

The first half of the day goes by rather quickly. As Nick and I walk to theater Billy joins us once again, “So Scratch, have you considered coming to my party or not?” 

I look at Nick, “As long as I can bring Spellman.” 

Billy winks at me, “Don’t mind if you do.” 

Billy ditches us to go talk to the others, “You still want to go? I understand if not.” Nick asks. 

“It sounds fun!” I sit down, Nick sitting in the seat next to mine. 

“Good afternoon class,” Mrs.Curtis greets us, “As you all know the presentations will be presented on Friday. We will be moving to the auditorium for the theatric effect. The sign up sheets for the order are on the front table.” 

Nick turns to me,“Do you want to go first?” 

“Sounds good to me.” I flip to the page of the scene. 

“Oh yeah,” He says sitting back down, “I have this family thing after school.” 

“So we can’t study after school?” I confirm with him. 

He nods, “I’m sorry. I know it’s inconvenient since we have to present on Friday.” 

“I understand. I think we’re ready anyways.” 

“We have our lines memorized.” Nick smirks, “Practice makes perfect though.” 

I know which part he’s talking about when he says that, “Looks like we better get to practicing our actual lines since we practiced the other part yesterday.” 

We go through our lines with and without the book. Nick closes his book, “I think we’re pretty solid Spellman.” 

I sigh, “I’m a little nervous about it. I don’t know why.” 

I’ve always had an anxiety problem that peaked when it came to presentations. 

He takes my hand in his and gives it a slight squeeze, “We’re going to do just fine.” 

I bite my lip, “Could you come over tomorrow?Just so we could practice right before?” 

“Anything to help you.” 

The bell rings and Nick gets up from his seat, “Text me when you get home so I know you’re safe.” 

•••

I gather my things into my backpack then start on my way to the woods. While I walk I take in the scenery of the fall leaves before winter takes over. I decide to take a detour through where my Dark Baptism took place.

While walking through I notice a figure, a warlock. After I pass I hear a scream and run to the figure’s help. 

I hide behind a tree trying to decide what to do, “You shall answer to the Great Duke of Hell Aim!”

“Never!” The figure shouts, the voice sounds familiar. 

I walk from behind the tree to take a look at the figure, “Nick!” 

“Sabrina! Stay away!” Nick yells. 

I ignore what he says and get closer, “Qui affecto protego mixtisque iubas serpentibus et posteris meis stirqui!” 

The demon flies off Nick and starts coming towards me, “Sabrina Spellman the Great. I’ve heard so much about you. If only you knew.” The demon says nearing closer to me. 

“Aim! Great Duke of Hell I banish you.” Nick turns his fist into his hand. The demon disappears.

“What the heaven was that?” I yell. 

“What are you doing here?” Nick yells back.

 “Just walking home!” I shout, “When were you going to tell me?” 

Nick’s fingers comb through his hair, “Well I’ve been wanting to. I just didn’t know when.” 

“Well that just explained everything for you didn’t it.” I turn and start walking.

Nick starts to follow, “Can’t we talk about this?” 

I turn to face him, “Maybe I don’t feel like talking.” I teleport myself to my porch.

 “You’re home late.” Ambrose comments, not taking his eyes off his newspaper.

I take a seat on the porch steps, “I ran into someone in the woods.” 

“Your ‘friend’ Nick is here.” Ambrose nods in the direction of Nick at the end of the driveway. 

I start to make a run for the door, “Sabrina! Wait! I just want to talk!” 

I cross my arms and turn to see him at the bottom of the steps, “There’s nothing to talk about Nicholas.” 

“Hell yes there is!” Nick exclaims. 

Ambrose throws down his newspaper, “Can’t a warlock read his newspaper in peace? What the bloody heaven are you two going on about?” 

Nick sighs, “She caught me doing a ritual.”

”Oh my Dark Lord, I’m so shocked!” Ambrose gasps as he puts his hand on his chest, “I told you he wasn’t mortal.” 

I roll my eyes, “He still had a lot to explain.” 

Nick takes a seat on the steps, “Ask away Spellman.” 

“Do you want truth serum?” Ambrose asks. 

“I don’t think we need it.” I turn to Nick, “Why are you at Baxter High?” 

“Blackwood sent me to spy on mortals,” He explains. “It’s just to make sure they don’t start hunting again.” 

“Why haven’t I seen you at the Academy?” I interrogate.

Nick sighs, “For one, I’m in higher classes. Which you’ll be joining now that you’ve solved the Acheron. Blackwood didn’t want us to cross paths until you signed the Book of the Beasts either.” 

I furrow my eyebrows, “How do you know about the Acheron?” 

“I tried solving it myself for three years, Blackwood’s been trying for twenty. I’ve also read your father’s journals.” He continues, “Who do you think left the journal on your bed during your stay?” 

My weekend at the Academy had been a long one. I’d been harassed and taunted, mostly by the Weird Sisters but the others didn’t help. On the second night of my Harrowing (after I had spent the night staring at the Hanging Tree and hearing false voices) Quinton took me back to the Academy. When I went to my bed I noticed a book under my pillow.

”You didn’t tell me you had one of Edward’s journals?” Ambrose chimes in. 

Nick stands up, “You’re brilliant just like him. You’re a rebel Spellman, that’s how I like my witches.” 

I laugh, “I’m not going to be another one of your witches, Nicholas.” 

“Don’t kick me out of your life the way you do others. I’ve had a hell of a good time getting to know you and I want more.” 

”I don’t kick everyone out.” I object.

”Whatever you say Spellman.” He says, “If you want to be just friends, sounds good. But you’d be lying to yourself if you think we’re just friends. You want to give me a chance and you’d see we’d be good partners. Try to deny it but you know as well as I do.” 

Nick disappears.

“He’s not wrong.” Ambrose points out. 

I sigh, “I’m not going to be another girl to add to his list.” 

“I don’t think that’s what he’s planning,” Ambrose gets up. “I’ve seen the way he looks at you.” 

“What do you mean?” 

He chuckles, “You’re so blind.” 

••• 

As I lay on my bed before going to sleep I think about what Nick said. Salem jumps onto my lap and as I pet him I explain the situation to him. 

He meows, “I’m not going to be his little pet. I don’t even know if I want anything with him.” 

I’m not going to deny that he’s attractive and that his smile is pretty or that he’s a good kisser but that’s besides the point. I just don’t know if I can trust him. I want a partnership, not a relationship.

My phone vibrates and I take it off the charger to look at it. Nick.

Nick: Hey 

Hey, hey? That’s all? 

Me: What a nice conversation starter Nicholas. 

Nick: So you’re still upset I see

Me: I’m not upset. 

Nick: Whatever you say Spellman, have you thought about it?

It’s time to play. 

Me: Thought about what exactly?

Nick: You know we’re more than just friends. 

Me: I hardly know you to even be friends. 

Nick: The way you kissed me says different 

Me: Whatever.

Nick: Come to that party and I’ll show you. 

Me: Oh really?

Nick: Now you’re just playing hard to get.

Me: You think it’s going to be easy?

Nick: I don’t want easy.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nick, Nick, Nick. What could he be thinking? Comment what you guys think and I hope you’ve enjoyed this so far!


	5. Friday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! This chapter is kind of a rollercoaster but I hope you guys enjoy!! Leave comments and kudos if you’d like!

__Thursday went by with the tensions of Wednesday still prominent, it was awkward with Nick. There was no denying it but today was Friday. I had walked to school by myself through the woods in the morning mist.

When heading towards my locker I see him with his back facing me. I inch closer to see him running his fingers through his dark hair, muttering to himself. 

I walk up and open my locker, not looking him in the eye, “Hello Nicholas.” 

Nick tenses up, “What’s your verdict Spellman?” 

I roll my eyes, “I’ll go to that party with you.” 

His face lights up a little, “Really?” 

I look him in the eyes, “Then we’ll see how things go from there.” 

His lips form his signature half-smile, “You won’t regret it.” 

“I’ll be the judge of that.” I shut my locker and walk away.

•••

The first half of the day had tortured me worse than the Weird Sisters had. My stomach had been crippled from the anxiety I had endured. I walked as slowly as I could without being late until someone approached me. 

“Decide to ditch Scratch?” Billy smirks. 

I look up at him, “What do you mean?” 

He looks around then puts his arm around my shoulder, “I noticed you guys weren’t all up on each other yesterday. Finally get bored?” 

I take his arm off my shoulder, “I don’t think that’s any of your business.” 

“Well whatever happened I think he’s handling it pretty well.” Billy nods to the figures in front of us. Nick is walking and talking (or should I just say flirting) with the Weird Sisters. 

“Anyways, if you get bored of him tonight come find me.” Billy winks then walks away. 

I walk past Nick, attempting to listen in on them, “Hey Spellman.” 

“Oh no Nicholas, don’t mind me.” I tell him, “Go back to talk to your other girls.” 

“Don’t be like that.” He pleads, “They were boring the heaven out of me.” 

“Didn’t look like it .” I spat. 

Nick laughs, “I can’t believe you’re getting jealous.” 

“There’s nothing to be jealous of.” 

“Oh lighten up! We’re about to present and she’s not going to be convinced with you being like that.” He argues. 

I cross my arms, “Like what?” 

Nick sighs, “I’m just gonna shut up right now.”

“No tell me!” I demand. 

“You’re acting like we’ve been together for two years and I just told you.” He whispers.

”Whatever, let’s get this over with.” 

Nick stops me in front of the auditorium doors, “Why so you can get rid of me?” 

I push past him, “Like I said earlier, I’ll decide after tonight.” 

Nick and I put our books down in the seats of the audience when the bell rings. 

Mrs. Curtis walls in, “Let’s get this show on the road.” She looks at her clipboard, “Scratch and Spellman.” 

“You ready Spellman?” He asks. 

“Let’s go.” 

As Nick and I present the previous feelings from Tuesday return. The same one’s you get when you’re about to go on a first date with someone. The same feelings front my bedroom. Except this time we kiss in public, in front of Harvey and Roz. That doesn’t stop it from being as passionate though. 

The world feels as if it’s just us again. Until we pull apart from the second kiss to look at each other. 

Our classmates start to clap along with Mrs. Curtis, “And that is how you act boys and girls!” 

All that worrying was for nothing. 

“Looks like we have the rest of the period.” Nick makes himself comfortable in the seat next to mine. 

“Mhm.” I flip open my book on Demonology.

“Whatcha reading?” He peeps his face over my shoulder. 

I push his face back, “Nothing.” 

Before I know it Nick takes the book, placing his finger where I started reading. “Nothing you say?” 

“Give it back!” I whisper, trying not to interrupt our classmates. 

He opens the book, “Oh I remember this gem!” I roll my eyes, “It’s a fun read.” 

“Maybe I would find out if you’d give it back.” I scold.

”Here you go.” Nick hands it back, “What time should I pick you up?” 

“I was just going to walk.” I tell him.

“Well then,” He sighs, “What time do you want me to get to your house then?” 

“Do you just want to meet me there?” I ask. 

He looks at me, sincerely, “I’d feel a lot better if I at least walked with you.” 

I sigh, “How about eight then?” 

The bell rings, “I’ll see you then.” 

“Better not be late.” I get up and walk out of the auditorium. 

•••

Seven p.m. approaches and I decide to start getting ready, “Ambrose!” 

Ambrose rushes in frantically, “What’s wrong?” 

I hold up two dresses, “Which one?” 

“Really?” He sighs, “The black one.” 

I smile, “Which shoes?” 

“Show me what you have.” 

I grab three pairs of heels, “Those.” 

I snap on the outfit, “How’s this?” 

“You’ll stun the boy to death!” He exclaims.

“Isn’t that the point.” I wink.

The bell rings, “Speaking of the boy.” 

“I’ll be down in a minute.” 

I pop on my lipstick and walk down the staircase. “Hello boys.” 

Nick whips around, “Sabrina. You look stunning. I mean, seriously. I’m stunned.” 

Ambrose winks behind him, “You two have fun.” 

I smile, “Thank you Ambrose.” 

“But not too much fun.” He smirks.

I roll my eyes and grab Nick’s hand, “And it’s time for us to go.” 

While walking to Billy’s house Nick and I make small conversation over simple satanic things.

“Don’t your feet hurt in those?” Nick looks down at my shoes.

I shake my head, “No, I’m fine.” 

He crouches down, “Let me give you a piggy back ride.” 

I laugh and continue to walk, “Nick, I’m fine!” 

Nick stops, still crouching down, “I’m not moving until you’re on my back Spellman!” 

I roll my eyes, “Fine.” 

He carries me for five minutes as we talk about demons. When we arrive Nick puts me down and I look around dumbfounded. Keg stands occupied with jocks. Couples making out in the lawn.

“You like what you see?” Nick asks. “It’s not too late to turn back.” 

“There’s no turning back now.” I grab his hand and walk through the front door. 

The living room is full of dancing bodies. Some slow dancing. Some damn near having sex on the dance floor. “May I have this dance mi lady?” 

“You certainly may.” I grab his hand.

The dancing starts out innocent. He swings me around almost like how they used to dance in the old ways. I decide to turn around putting my back against his chest. Nick becomes startled when I first start grinding against him, not knowing what to do. That was until I grab his hands and place them on my hips. His grip increases as we continue. My neck rests on his  chest as I feel him against my ass. 

“Hey,” He whispers in my ear, “I need to get a drink.” 

I stop, “Let’s get a drink.” 

I get a drink and lay it on the table next to Nick, “I have to use the bathroom. Could you show me where it is?” 

“Yeah, it’s this way.” Nick takes a sip of his drink then puts it next to mine. He leads the way to the door. 

“Okay, thank you.” I tell him. 

When I finish my business I go back to that same table where Nick is talking to Billy, “Hey boys.” 

Billy looks me up and down, smirking to himself. “Hello Sabrina.” 

I gulp down my drink as I wait for Nick to finish talking. My vision gets hazy as I put the red solo cup down. 

•••

(Nick’s P.O.V.)

Sabrina stumbles into me while I’m talking to Billy, “Nick! Let’s dance!” 

I smile at her, “Hold on, let me finish talking to Marlin.” 

She starts kissing my neck, “Or we could do something else.” 

Taken aback by her words I take a step back from her, “What’s gotten into you?” 

“Have fun Scratch.” Billy winks, shaking a bag of purple tablets.

“What the fuck.” I pick up her cup to see the purple residue at the bottom. I turn to Sabrina, “Hey, go sit on the porch and I’ll be there in a minute.” 

“Okay!” She kisses me sloppily and stumbles outside. 

I wait until I see the white head of hair out the door then go up to Billy and punch him in the jaw. 

“What the hell was that for?” He yells.

I push him, “What the hell is wrong with you?” 

“You should be thanking me!” Billy retaliates. 

“I should fucking kill you that’s what I should do!” I yell. 

People stop dancing and start listening. 

“Get the hell out of my house!” 

“Just wait until everyone finds out you’ve been drugging girls!” I yell a little louder for all to hear. Girls start checking their drinks. 

I storm out to see Sabrina dancing on top of the keg with jocks surrounding it, “Spellman! Get down!”

“Nick! There you are!” She jumps and I catch her from falling. 

“We should go.” I tell her. 

She pouts, “Why? We were having so much fun!” 

I look her in the eyes, “I think we should go.” 

She sighs, “Fine!” 

I walk us down the alley and teleport us to her kitchen. Zelda, Hilda, and Ambrose look at us, “What the bloody heaven happened?” 

“A mortal spiked her drink.” I explain to them. 

Sabrina sits there not taking any of this in, bubbly if you’d call it that. Her aunts attempt to talk to her, Ambrose even. It’s like she’s under a spell, except there’s no anecdote. Only time. 

“I wanna go to my room.” Sabrina exclaims, stumbling out of her chair. 

“Darling I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Hilda says. 

“What if Nick comes with me?” She pleads.

I look over at Hilda and Zelda. They nod giving me the okay, “C’mon Spellman.” 

She gives me her puppy eyes, “Will you give me a piggy back ride?” 

“Saddle up.” I crouch down and she jumps up, putting her arms loosely around my neck. 

I struggle to carry her up in the staircase I once looked at in awe. “Alright. Go in and change then I’ll come in when you’re done.” 

While Sabrina changes it gives me time to think about how many girls Billy has done this to. How he’s gotten away with it. Well not anymore. 

The door flies open and Sabrina is sitting on her bed smirking with just an oversized t-shirt and underwear. “Come lay with me Nick.”

I sit down in the chair by her desk, “I think I’m good right here Spellman.” 

Sabrina pouts her lips, “Please.” 

I move and sit at the end of her bed. 

She edges closer to me, “We could have some fun if you want Nick.” 

“Not with you like this.” I tell her.  To think I was going to ask her on an official date tonight. 

The pout returns to her lips with her puppy eyes, “Why don’t you want me Nick?” 

Sabrina has no idea how much I’ve been thinking about defiling her. I would never with her like this. 

“How about we just cuddle?” I ask spreading out on her bed.  

“That’d be good too.” She says cuddling into my side. She rests her head on my chest and traces circles on it. 

Sabrina looks up at me, “Goodnight Nick.” 

I kiss her forehead, “Goodnight Spellman.” 

Before I fall asleep I think about how many girls have been a victim to Billy and his antics. How many have been assaulted and don’t even know what happened.  

 

 


	6. The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After two months (almost three) now after facing some personal problems and handling them properly, the story is back on. Like always I hope you guys enjoy :).

(Sabrina's P.O.V) 

The light of the sun shining through the open curtains hits my face and awakens me. I notice another body in my bed beside me. I take in the view of the body with their back turned to me. Black curly hair. Broad shoulders. The smell of cologne still prominent. Nick. What the heaven happened last night? 

I slap him and he wakes up, "What was that for?" 

"What was that for? Seriously Nicholas! Don't play dumb with me." I spat, "Now hurry and get out!" 

Nick stands, with his hands up, "You're the one that wanted me here." 

"What are you talking about?" 

He runs his fingers through his hair and takes a seat on my bed, "How do I explain this..." 

"Explain what?" I ask.

"Billy slipped something into your drink while you were in the bathroom last night. I teleported us here." Nick takes a deep breath, "Nothing like 'that' happened but I brought you up here then you asked me to stay with you and cuddle. So here we are." 

"Billy as in?"

"Marlin." He continues, "Yeah, I dealt with that him there." 

"Then I'll deal with him at school." I tell him, "You should probably go before my aunt find out though."

"Do you need help?" His face full of sincerity.

"What do you mean?" I ask, dumbfounded. 

"Dealing with Billy at school." He confirms. "Last night I realized you weren't the only one who might've been drugged." 

"What do you have?" 

"A lot of pissed off girls," Nick continues, "Three of them being witches." 

"I might take you up on that." I get up from my bed heading for the door, "You should really go before-"

The door opens with Ambrose in the doorway, "Hello Nicholas. Sleep well?"

Nick steps past me through the doorway and starts to walk with Ambrose, "Very well actually." 

I grab Nick's hand and pull him back, "You really should go!" 

"Cousin!" Ambrose interjects, "Relax for Satan's sake. They know!" 

I glare at the pair, "You could've told me." 

The two start laughing until I walk past them to the kitchen with my arms crossed, "We've made her mad already. 

I roll my eyes before walking into the kitchen. 

"Hello darling!" Hilda stops cooking to hug me.

"Sabrina!" Zelda looks up from her newspaper, " How are you feeling?" 

"I've been better but I've also been worse I guess." 

"Well I've made your favorites for breakfast." Hilda places the plate of Belgian Waffles in front of me, "Hopefully these will make you feel better." 

I smile, "I appreciate it Hilda." 

The boys walk in still talking each other's heads off. 

Nick sits down at the chair beside me, "Smells great Hilda." 

Kissing up I see. 

"Oh Nicholas! I forgot you were here!" Zelda smiles at him.

"You were okay with him staying the night?" I question her. 

This would have never happened with Harvey. Zelda didn't even like him in the house nor her presence. Never mind staying the night. 

"Why would I let a witch hunter stay the night?" 

Nick's face is full of astonishment, "Wait what? No way." 

Zelda puts down her newspaper to inform him, "Oh yes. The family history says so." 

"Kinkle is way too soft for that. I saw him at football try-outs, there's no way." 

"I'm done. Thank you Hilda for breakfast." 

Nick looks at me with his brows furrowed, "You've barely eaten Spellman."

"I'm fine Nicholas." I walk out of the kitchen and go up to my room. 

While catching up on my homework for the Academy there's a knock on the door. "Can I come in Spellman?" 

"What do you want Nicholas?"

 He walks in scratching the back of his neck, "I'm sorry I pissed you off down there." 

"Mhm." I tell him not looking up from my book. 

"I wanted to ask you this last night but you know with what happened last night I couldn't." 

"Well if you're going to ask do it now." 

His breath heavy once again, "Umm I was going to see if you wanted to go on a proper date?"

"Hmm. I'll think about it." I hide my grin with the book infant of my face.

"What do you mean?" He asks, "Why won't you look at me?"

Attempting to hide my emotions I put my book down and look him in the eyes, "What do you have in mind?"

Nick smirks,"It's a surprise."

"And why should I go on a date with you?"I ask. 

"Then you can tell if you actually like me or not." 

I stand up and lean on my door frame, face to face with him, "Well what time then?" 

"What's your curfew?" He asks.

"Witching hour." 

"Perfect." He continues, "I'll pick you up around seven." 

"I'll see you then." 

Nick winks, "I'll see you then beautiful."

* * *

 The day went by faster than usual. It was already six. I don't know what to wear or if I should take anything. 

"Ambrose!" I yell.

Ambrose comes dashing in, "Yes cousin!" 

"I need help." 

"Clothing help again? Really? You know you don't have to yell." He continues, "So what's up?" 

"Did Nick tell you where he was taking me?" I ask.

"I didn't think he'd actually do it, but nope not a clue." 

I sigh, "Well then looks like I'm just going to slap something on."

"Show me once you're done." Ambrose walks out the door. 

As I start getting ready I think about possible date ideas. A movie date? Dinner and a movie date? So cliche. But most likely to occur. 

By the time I'm finished getting ready the door bell rings. I grab my purse along with my coat then walk down the stairs to see Nick and Zelda talking. 

"Don't even think about trying anything or else I'll- Oh look how beautiful you are Sabrina." Zelda exclaims. 

"Thank you Aunt Z." I hug her.

"Ready to go?" Nick asks. 

"If you are." I wink at him. 

"Alrighty have a good evening you two." 

The sky had already turned dark with the stars twinkling white. The December air being crisp and cold at what felt like forty degrees. 

We get in the car and start on our way to the 'surprise', "If you're cold you can turn up the heat if you want and play music if you'd like." 

"I'm good," I tell him. "So what's the surprise?" 

"Well it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you before we got there now would it?" He teases."We're almost there anyways." 

"Can I have a clue?"

"It involves the outdoors and lights." Nick confesses.Hmm...interesting.

Nick pulls into the Greendale park where there's Christmas lights strung out in the shape of typical Christmas things like trains, nutcrackers, snowmen, and more. A local business does it every year but I hadn't been since my mom and dad brought me when I was little. The town calls it "The Fantasy of Lights" and I didn't realize why until now.

"I hope this is okay." Nick continues, "If not we can do something else if you'd like."

I embrace Nick with my arms around his neck, "This is perfect!"

The man in the horse carriage shows up, they add this for the 'effect' and it really does add to the experience rather than just driving through.

Nick offers his hand to help me up, "Thank you Nicholas." We get in to the open horse carriage.

"It's more beautiful than I remember." I gaze at the lights forming figures.

"I could think of something more beautiful or someone." Nick whispers in my ear as he puts his arm around my shoulder. I rest my head on his chest as we watch the lights in comfortable silence. While looking at the lights I steal glances of Nick when he isn't looking. His face illuminated dimly to bring out his facial structure and the brown in his eyes. 

Nick catches me glancing at him, "Like what you see?" 

I laugh and push him away, "You wish." 

He puts his arm back around my shoulder and pulls me closer to him to kiss my forehead, "Well I can tell you I do." 

I could get used to this. Nick's affection is different from Harvey's. It's not as suffocating and gives me the freedom I need. 

The ride comes to an end and after Nick pays the man driving the carriage, "Have a good night love birds." 

Nick takes my hand in his and winks, "We will. Thank you sir." 

When we reach his car Nick looks at me, "Hungry?" 

I grin back at him, "I could eat." 

"Good." He starts the car, "I want to show you this restaurant."  

I can tell he had this planned but it's attractive when someone shows effort nowadays. "What kind of restaurant?" 

"Italiano." He fakes an accent and winks. 

"Mmm sounds good." 

While driving Nick takes his free hand off the gear shift (where I've noticed he usually puts his free hand) and takes my hand in his. We sit in comfortable silence once again on the way to the restaurant. The name on the front of the building says, "Angelo's" in red. "I'm guessing this is the restaurant?" 

"Yep." Nick leads me into the restaurant where we're greeted by a host, "Hey Marcus! Sabrina this is my friend Marcus. Marcus this is Sabrina." 

Marcus smiles, "Nice to meet you Sabrina." 

"Could we get that one table?" Nick asks him. 

I give him a questioning look and he winks at me as Marcus leads us to the table Nick mentioned. The table is located in the upstairs of the restaurant. The walls are made of glass to show off the night's sky and the city streets beneath us. "It's pretty isn't it?" 

"It has the best view."

Nick smiles at me, "Second best."

The waiter comes up to take our order. The dinner is short and sweet but filled with delicious Italian food and conversation. Before we know it we're on our way to back to my house so Nick can get me back before the promised time. We listen to music from my phone on the way and the car is filled with the both of us singing. Nick was already attractive but the fact that he can actually sing makes him more attractive to me.

Nick walks me to the door, "Well here we are." 

"Thank you for tonight Nick." I wrap my arms around his neck and hug him. 

"Just one thing before I get going." He cups my face in his hands and tilts his head to meet my lips. I feel him smile in the kiss.

"I think I'll keep you around," I look at him to see him smiling once again. "As long as you want to."

"I'm all yours Spellman." Nick kisses me once again before leaving. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments if you'd like and let me know what you guys think. I really do appreciate it!


	7. Vengeance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect updates at least one (or maybe even twice) a week from now on. I've really been enjoying writing this story and I appreciate the feedback you guys give!! Furthermore, let's get on to reading shall we?

It's almost like the week skips Sunday and Monday rolls around in no time. The feeling of the looks from our peers is almost impaling as we walk hand in hand down the hall. The surrounding whispers being loud enough to hear. My hand starts to sweat in his and he looks over to me and gives me his half-smile. 

We reach my locker and Nick leans against the locker beside mine,"Is something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." I lie, "What do you mean?"

He laughs, "You know you suck at lying right?"

I sigh as I shut my locker, "So I've been told."

"Are you going to tell me or keep it in?" Nick asks. The look on his face displaying concern, showing in his dark brown eyes.

I grin at him,"I just don't like people watching me." I turn my head to the people behind us still gossiping.

"I wouldn't worry about them. People are going to talk whether you do something or not so you might as well just do what you want." He takes his hand in mine and lifts it up to his lips to kiss my knuckles,"Speaking of doing what you want to do...could I get a quick kiss before first period?"

"I guess a quick kiss won't hurt." I give him a peck before I go off to first period. 

The same eyes that were watching Nick and I before follow me up until I arrive to the door of Mr.Dursley's room. Another misogynistic man who raised his son to be the same way. Mr.Dursley's son is another one of the _Golden Boys_ of Greendale. Ed Dursley is the Wide Receiver on the football team along with one of Billy's friends who have been helping him bully Theo. The bell rings and Mr. Dursley starts in on his lecture. Whilst taking notes I lean my head on my hand and feel myself start to drift. That was until the intercom came through the room, "Mr.Dursley please send Sabrina Spellman to the Principal's Office immediately." 

"Will do." Mr.Dursley says then goes on with his lecture as if nothing happened.

I scurry out of the classroom to avoid the staring from my classmates. The thought of the Principal's Office knots my stomach. What in the heaven could I have done? To think about it I haven't done a damn thing wrong. Unless someone caught me doing magic...

I open the door cautiously and am greeted by Mr.Hawthorne's assistant, Mrs.Meeks. I feel sorry for the woman to have to be surrounded by Hawthorne for at least eight hours a day. I could only imagine having to deal with his misogyny for that long. "Hello Sabrina, he's ready for you in his office." 

The hallway leading to Hawthorne's office is full of photographs of past principals along with a drawing of the school. I loiter when I reach a few steps away from his office door only for it to be swung open. "Miss Spellman please do join us." 

Us? He must've called my aunties. Zelda and Hilda are going to kill me if I've been caught doing magic. When I enter the room it's not them seat in the chairs. It's Nick and Billy. Billy with black and purple painted on the skin of his face. Nick in the other chair looking tense with his arms crossed and his face showing ticked.

"It's been brought to my attention that there was a fight at a party on Friday night at your house Mr.Marlin, am I correct?" 

Billy loses his typical cocky tone and replaces it with a more respectful one,"Yes sir." 

Hawthorne looks at Nick and I, "And you two were there as I've heard." 

Nick and I nod. Hawthorne turns his computer around to show a video of Nick punching Billy at the party,"Care to explain this Mr.Scratch?"

My mouth falls agape at the video and Nick looks at me then at Hawthorne,"Billy here drugged my girlfriend to attempt to rape her."And guess what?" 

"What would that be Mr.Scratch?" 

"She's not the only one he drugged that night." 

Hawthorne turns to Billy, "Is this true Mr.Marlin?" 

"I have no idea what he's talking about sir.",Billy lies. 

"Do to a lack of evidence of this so called _roofying_ and the violence you displayed at the party," Hawthorne sighs, "I'll have to suspend you Mr.Scratch." 

I stand up,"That's not fair! There's other girls he did this to!"

"And none of them have came forward Miss Spellman."He continues, "Come up with evidence or girls willing to come forward and it'll be taken off your record. You are dismissed." 

Billy struts out but not without giving Nick and I a wink. Nick and I walk out behind him to see Billy waiting for us to meet him in the hall, "Sucks to suck doesn't it." 

Nick grits his jaw and clenches his fist but walks off with me following. 

"I'll see you in theater class Sabrina." Billy provokes.

I take Nick's hand in mine and squeeze it, "It'll be alright Nick."

"I'm going to the Academy." He tells me.

"Is it really a good idea to go there when you're like this?"

"I'll be fine Sabrina." He walks off.

His body walks down the hall until it disappears behind the doors to the parking lot. I know he's upset but I don't want him to take it out on other witches when what caused this was a mortal.Instead of going to my next period I go to Ms.Wardwell's room to seek council. First period is her free period thank Satan.

I knock on the door and she opens it cautiously, "Oh hello Sabrina! What brings you here this hour?"

I walk in and at the chair on the opposite of hers at her desk. I explain to her what happened on Friday night leaving out the bit about Nick staying the night and tell her about Nick's suspension. "Ms.Wardwell I don't know what do." 

She looks me dead in the eyes, "Revenge."

"What do you mean? How is that going to fix everything?" I ask, dumbfounded. 

Wardwell smirks,"Get the evidence you need but get revenge while you're at it."

"I need help for that though." I tell her.

"Fight fire with hellfire by enlisting the baddest bitches you know." She winks. 

"I can think of three." The bell rings, "Thank you Ms.Wardwell!"

On my way to my next class I run into Prudence, Agatha, and Dorcas, "Hello ladies."

"What do you want mutt?" Prudence spits.

"I have a proposal." I tell them. Dorcas and Agatha's faces light up while Prudence's stays the same."To torture mortal boys." 

Dorcas chimes in, "Are they cute?'

Agatha follows, "It's always better when they're cute." 

"Are you speaking of the boys who tried to drug us?" Prudence asks. 

"Billy Marlin is the main target but we'll take care of the others also." 

"Oh the Golden Boys." Prudence looks at her sisters and they all three nod at each other,"We're in."

"I'm thinking the Devil's Lair." I tell her as we walk to our next class.

"How about we do it tonight? It is a full moon after all." 

"I'll see you three at Eight then?" 

"Perfect." The sisters walk off snickering. 

* * *

The seat that Nick usually occupies is taken by none other than Billy Marlin. Now is my time to shine. 

Billy's smirk is plastered on his face. I could almost slap it off. "Hey Spellman. Looks like your partner isn't here so you're stuck with me."

"Mhm."I cross my legs after taking my seat.

Billy startles me by putting his hand on my thigh and whispers,"Just remember if you ever get bored of Scratch I'm right here."

"Speaking of that offer," I take his hand off my thigh, "Would you and your boys like to hang out with my girls and I tonight?"

"It's a school night and I have practice. Could we do this another night?"

"Hmm." I start to get up,"Guess you don't care about proving that you're better."

Billy grabs my hand right when I'm about to walk off,"Looks like I'll prove to you that I'm better than Scratch tonight."

I grin,"See you at the mines at eight then."

His face changes with fear written all over it,"The mines?"

I smirk at his fear,"Is there a problem?"

He sighs,"No, not at all. I'll see you then."

The bell rings to dismiss us to our next period and so on.

I text Nick, _We have a plan._

My phone vibrates and I pull it out to check but it's not him. It's Hilda, _Don't forget you have to go to the Academy after school dear!_

If he won't answer now then he'll have to answer when he sees me in Choir class. The rest of the days flies by and before I know it I'm headed to the Academy. If Nick doesn't want to answer my text then looks like I'll just tell him in person. 

I walk into the perfect pentagon room that is the Choir Room for practice. Nick is standing in the middle of the room talking to a few of the female students. I walk past him to take my place next to Melvin. Melvin and Elspeth are the only ones who haven't bullied me for being half-mortal.

I look over to him Melvin,"How are you doing today Melvin?"

Melvin smiles,"Im doing pretty good, you?"

I sigh,"Had some trouble with the mortals but..." I wander off whilst watching the girls around Nick laugh.

"He hasn't been flirting with them. They've been trying to but he's not letting in." Melvin comforts.

I grin at him,"Thank you Melvin."

"Are you trying out for the solo?"

"Solo for what exactly?" I ask. I'd been trying to catch up I've been ignoring choir.

"The Winter Solstice celebration before we go on break," He continues,"It's next Friday."

"Probably not then." I tell him.

"You really should! It'll give Prudence some competition."

Hmm maybe so then.

Lady Blackwood comes in with the door slamming behind her. The bulky book full of songs and sheet music in her arm. "Hello class. I hope those of you who are trying out for the solos are ready because today is the day." She opens her book at the podium,"Sabrina Spellman you're up first." 

My eyes widen,"I'm sorry Lady Blackwood but I don't remember signing up for try outs?" 

"I put you down because I thought you'd be interested but if not..." 

I look around to see Prudence smirking,"Actually I will. What song should I try out with?" 

"Always is Always Forever will be fine. Good luck." Great Charles Manson. It's like all we ever sing. 

"She'll need it." Prudence whispers. 

I take a deep breath, 

_Always is always forever_

_As long as one is one_

_Inside yourself for your father_

_All is none, all is none, all is one_

_It's time we put our love behind you_

_Illusion has been just a dream_

_The valley of death and I'll find you_

_Now is when on a sunshine beam_

_So bring us the young perfection_

_For there, us shall surely be_

_No clothing, tears, or hunger_

_You can see, you can see, you can be_

Blackwood smirks, "Looks like you do have some competition Prudence." 

I walk back to my seat and see Nick looking at me. 

"I knew you'd do great." Melvin whispers. 

"Thank you Melvin." 

Choir class comes to an end after forty-five minutes of hearing individuals shoot their shot for the solo. Some being down-right terrible, others being pretty good. But only one person to look out for. The bell rings and I rush out the door to avoid the heavy traffic of students. 

"Spellman!" My name is yelled from behind me and I can already tell who it is. 

I keep on walking to see if he'll continue to fight the crowd. He does and before I know it I feel a tap on my shoulder,"How was the rest of your school day?" 

"I found a way to get the evidence we need."I tell him, still walking.

"You can't take Billy on by yourself,"He sighs. "Not without your powers." 

I turn to him and stop us in our tacks,"Who said anything about being by myself?" 

"You need help?"He asks.I like how he knows he won't stop me but will support me anyways.

"I have the Weird Sisters helping me, but I could use extra help."I give him a grin, "You could make sure they don't get away though." 

"Come in here and tell me what you have planned then." Nick takes my hand in his and leads me into the Green House. 

"Nick we have to get to class soon!" 

"Okay then just give me a quick kiss then we can get to class."He smirks looking down at me.

"Miss me?" I lean against the walk before wrapping my arm around his neck to kiss him. He pins my whole body against the wall and deepens the kiss. His tongue slips into my mouth as mine does his and wanders. The hand he had on my hip pulling me closer to him to make me closer to him. Nick's lips leave mine and he starts kissing down to my jaw then my neck. "Nick, you know we can't do this right now."

Nick steps backwards putting his hands in his pockets to hide his bulge,"I'm sorry I just missed you a lot is all."

"Maybe another time," I tell him,"I'll see you tonight at the mines?"

"See you there beautiful." Nick slips out of the Green House as I do a minute after him.

* * *

The sky dark and the brightness of the full moon illuminating the faces of the Weird Sisters along with our guests.They even brought an extra boy to even it out. The look of doubt displayed on their faces.

Prudence and I grab our lanterns, "Ready to play boys?"

"Billy," Seth Grenwis whispers,"I don't think this is a good idea."

"Seth shut the hell up."

"Having doubts are we?" I ask as The Weird Sisters and I start to walk into the mines.

Billy looks at the boys and nods then leads them into the mines behind us. Prudence and I smirk at each other. The girls and I start to undress with the boys doing the same. 

"I think this would be better in the dark." Prudence blows the candles in the lanterns out.

The four of us cite a charm and take a step back. Before we know it the boys are full on making out with each other.

"Enjoying the view now are we ladies?" I feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist from behind me.

"You made it!" I turn around to hug him."Let me just take a picture to capture the moment."

The camera flashes once and the boys are still making out with each other. It's not until it flashes twice that they realize what they're doing. They jump off each other and start gagging.

The girls and I laugh at the sight, "Now Billy here is going to confess about what he did to Principal Hawthorne tomorrow or else these pictures will be released to the school."

"No one is going anywhere until we get those pictures."

Nick comes from behind me,"I think you'll find that you're not in charge here Billy."

"It's time to have more fun girls." Prudence smirks with her sisters following behind her.

All of a sudden it goes dark again. Piercing screams sound through the mine,"You might not want to watch what comes next."

I look back as Nick and I are walking out of the entrance, "They're not going to kill them, are they?" I don't want blood, just fear.

"They'll wish they were dead after tonight."

* * *

After last night I had been exhausted and barely made it to school on time. Magic does really drain you. The drainage was worth it because I got what I wanted. The pictures are good enough leverage to get Billy to confess. Now I just had to wait. Like the day before, I'm sitting in Geometry and not the fun one. Mr.Dursley is lecturing once again and my eyes are slowly falling just to rise again. 

The intercom beeps, "Mr.Dursley please send Sabrina Spellman down to Principal Hawthorne's office please." 

"She'll be right down Mrs.Meeks!" The intercom beeps to signal that the call has ended,"For god's sake what could you have done where you have to go two days in a row?" 

I shrug and walk out of the room, smiling. 

"Hello Sabrina, he's ready for you in his office." 

This time I strut through the short hallway as Billy did last time we were here and swing the door open smiling. 

"Hello Miss Spellman." Hawthorne sighs,"Due to some revelations and confessions, Nicholas Scratch is no longer suspended and it shall not go on your record Mr.Scratch." 

Nick smiles at me while Billy still has a terrified look on his face.

There's still one more thing."What about Billy?" 

"What about him?" Hawthorne remarks. 

"He drugged me and other girls to attempt to rape us, Mr.Hawthorne." 

Hawthorne laughs, "Boys will be boys, Miss Spellman. Next time watch your drink more carefully." 

Boys will be boys huh? Then it looks like boys need to be taught how to respect. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little fluff never killed anyone;)
> 
> I'm always appreciative that you guys take time out of your day to read the work so I'd like to say thank you for doing so it means a lot! After reading please let me know what you guys think!!:)


	8. Arachnophobia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boys will be boys. If that's how boys act then it looks like boys should be taught a lesson. And it's not Billy this time who needs to be taught a lesson.
> 
> This chapter is a bit shorter than the last two but I hope you guys enjoy!

The words, "Boys will be boys." has been stuck in my head all week. Hawthorne doesn't even care about hiding his misogyny now. It's time for a new principal and I know the perfect candidate but how do I get him to resign? 

"What are you thinking about in that brilliant mind of yours Spellman?" Nick asks from me, stretched out on my bed. 

I turn to him and put my book down,"Well if boys will be boys then they should be taught a lesson, shouldn't they?"

He turns to me with his brows furrowed,"If you didn't teach Billy and his boys a lesson, I'm sure Prudence and her sisters did."

"I think it's time for a woman to be principal at Baxter High."

"How are you going to get Hawthorne to resign?"

"I don't know much about him to think about how I'll get him to."

"I'll find out what I can," Nick gives me his signature half-smile."Whatever you do you know you have my support."

"Thank you Nick." I lean over to kiss him.

Before I know it Nick puts me on his lap. He licks my bottom lip and I allow his tongue to slip in as mine does the same to his. I feel him underneath me and start to rub against him as we kiss and run my fingers through his hair. His moan soft in my ear to be as quiet as possible. When he interrupts the kiss to get air I see it as the perfect time to pin his hands at his sides and start kissing down his jaw. I make my way to his neck and start sloppily kissing carefully to not leave a mark. Nick squirms at not being able to move his hands. I let go of one of his hands, which he uses to grab my thigh and pull me even closer to him than I was. I rip open his Oxford shirt expose his collarbone and chest. I plant a kiss on his lips then bite and pull his bottom lip then make my way back down his neck.

I start to kiss the newly exposed area. I start sucking on the olive skin that surrounds his collarbone, leaving my mark. His member hard against the material of his pants that I feel against the lace of my underwear, with my skirt being pushed up. I run my fingers down his chest stopping at the belt of his pants. My lips follow the same trail but suck on his abs. Nick's head goes back as his fingers entangle themselves in my hair. I look up to meet his eyes and wink at him. The door creaks open and I feel Nick jump underneath me. 

In the doorway is no other than Ambrose."Dinner is almost-"He smirks,"I see you two are rather busy.Nice to see you Nicholas once again, joining us for dinner?" 

"Of course." 

Ambrose nods,"I'll see you two down in a few." 

The door shuts and I jump off of Nick's lap. Nick starts to button his shirt back together as I pull my skirt down. 

Nick turns to me with his hands in his pockets,"Your cousin is the biggest cock blocker I've ever met." 

I laugh,"Yeah, he can be pretty annoying." 

Nick and I walk down to the kitchen and see Ambrose smirking to himself while sipping his Peppermint tea. 

I take my seat next to Ambrose with Nick on the other side of me,"Getting into the season early are we Ambrose?" 

He lifts his cup,"You know how I love Winter Solstice, it is next Saturday after all." 

"Speaking of Winter Solstice,"Zelda takes a hit from her cigarette,"Do you have anything planned Nicholas?" 

"Nothing special that I know of. I'll probably just stay at the Academy." 

I turn to look at Zelda then at Hilda, who's face is full of sympathy,"You're welcome here if you'd like to join us." 

Nick's smile is full of warmth, "I'd love to."

While eating we fill Nick in on our typical Winter Solstice festivities. Nick fills us in on the typical Winter Solstice at the Academy, which is rather depressing as one would assume. There are times when you don't tell your opinion and that was when. The sleeping arrangements are made and Nick will be staying in the guest bedroom aka the attic. Nick and I make a plan to pick out the Yule log together and discuss other things we could do over the holiday break from not only Baxter High but also the Academy. Dinner comes to a close and Nick heads back to the Academy. 

I head up to my bedroom smiling to myself, thinking about how things have changed since my Dark Baptism. For the worst or the better, so far it's been for the better. I have my mortal friends, my family, I've even made friends at the Academy and I have Nick. 

* * *

Nick sits uncomfortably in his chair beside me in theater class, shifting from side to side every second. 

"Is something wrong?" I whispers, trying not to distract our classmates. 

"Nothing big," He continues,"I just need to tell you something after class." 

I flash a fake smile,"Alrighty." 

My stomach turns. What could his definition of  _nothing big_ be? Where it's not big but he has to tell me outside of class. The bell rings to dismiss us. 

As Nick and I are walking I pull him aside to some random lockers so we aren't in the way, "So what's on your mind?" 

He sighs, "I just wanted to tell you I can't take you home after school because I have a meeting for football. It's either that or you can wait and I'll take you home after. If so it'll only be like thirty minutes at most. " 

This is the _nothing big_ I was worried about. Had me worried sick for no reason. I haven't had time to speak to Mrs.Wardwell since last week and I feel as though she has some valuable advice on how to deal with Hawthorne. She's been teaching here for years so she has to know something. "I'll wait for you. Just text me when you're done." 

"I'll see you after school  _cor meum._ "His lips kiss my forehead and he disappears into the crowd of people going to class. 

My last two classes go by at a rather slow pace but like everything else they eventually end. I'm lucky I don't have to walk all the way across the building just to meet Ms.Wardwell since she's my  last period. The bell rings and the students rush out, ready for the weekend that awaits them.

I wait until the last student leaves to approach her,"I was wondering if I could have more advice?"

Ms.Wardwell puts down the stack of papers that occupied her hands and raises an eyebrow,"Those boys giving you more trouble?" 

"Oh no!" I continue,"I'm talking about for someone else." 

"And who might that be?" 

A sigh of frustration escapes my lips, "Hawthorne told me that I should watch my drink next time instead of reprimanding Billy." 

Her face displays anger, "I wish I could say I couldn't believe it but I can. Especially from a man like Hawthorne." 

I put my head in my hands,"So what do I do?"

"I know a thing or two about Hawthorne," She winks,"Like his fear of spiders." 

"Fear of spiders you say?" 

My phone vibrates and I get up from my seat,"Excuse me I've got to go but thank you Ms.Wardwell!" 

I walk out of her room to check on my phone and see a text from Nick telling me to meet him in the parking lot. I walk out of the building to see Nick leaning against his Mercedes. 

He smiles,"Hello beautiful." 

I smile back,"How'd the meeting go?"

"Pretty boring but forget about that," His hand turns the key in the ignition. "Do you have anything going on tonight?"

"Just performing a ritual, what's up?"

His brows become furrowed,"What ritual?"

I shrug my shoulders,"I don't know but I'm gonna get Ambrose to help me."

"Would you be up for watching scary movies after?"

"Of course! You could just sit and wait in my room while we do the ritual if you'd want."

He pulls in to my driveway, "Perfect."

We walk into the quiet house and are greeted by Ambrose,"Let's get started cous."

I turn to Nick,"I'll see you later."

Ambrose and I go up the staircase to his room where he has a book, a jar, and a few of Aunt Hilda's familiars. 

"Okay I'm just here if you need help but I think you have it." 

"What's the jar for?"

"Oh yeah!" Ambrose laughs,"You put his picture in the jar then fill the jar with the spiders and you'll see." 

I do as he says while reciting the spell in the book 

_Spider O'  Spider_

_Pray why do you spin your pretty white web so fine and so thin?_

_To catch all the flies and make them into pies._

_Spider O' Spider_

_Do you not see here comes a big, buzzing blundering bee._

_He'll spoil your fine net whilst you fume and you fret_

_But no mercy you grant and no mercy you'll get_

I exhale when I finish saying the spell. 

Ambrose hugs me,"You did great cousin!"

I hug him back, "Thank you Ambrose! Nick and I are going to watch some scary movies if you'd like to join?" 

"I think I'll leave you two at it."Ambrose winks.

I shake my head and roll my eyes as I walk down the hall to my room to see Nick sprawled out on my bed, holding a laptop scrolling. I join him on the bed and lie my head on his chest and entangle one of my legs in his.

Nick moves a little to be able to look at me,"What movie do you want to start off with?"

I grin up at him,"How about Arachnophobia?"     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you guys enjoyed it! Let me know what you guys think!!


End file.
